Ad Libitum skit
by Kudo master
Summary: Decided my own "sequel" to Life In Ad Libitum. Joins Ad Libitum and Others. Between missions, plot twist, rumor and humor
1. Crush on him

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the World and other people OC.

* * *

**Hello everyone, I gonna do a new SKIT-Fic for everyone. This is my first new fanfiction.**  
**Disclaimer First, i dont own Tales of the World. Second, i also dont own other people own OC. Example: Misuki Horenake OC character Kiryll Nightroad and Astrid Rosen. I hope i dont mind using their OC cause Kiryll and Astrid is my favorite OC character.**

**This SKIT will be Astrid love.** Astrid is normal, **Norma is bold,** _Luke is Italicized_ and Arche is underlined.

"" "" "" ""

" Hey, Astrid. I was thinking about you for something."

" What is it? "

" Did you have a crush on someone else?"

" **I was thinking same thing about it.**"

" What are you talking about? I don't have a crush on someone."

* O/O *

" Your face are blushing. That means you have a crush on someone. So, who is it?"

" **This is so interesting. I wanna hear it too.**"

" Please, Arche. I don't want to talking about-"

* _Enter_ *

* more blush O/O *

" _Hey, Astrid. Have you seen Guy around here? I can't find him anywhere._ "

" Oh, Luke-sama. No, he gone out for a mission with someone."

" _I see. I just wait then. See ya._"

* _Leaves_ *

* completely red O/O *

" Don't tell me. You got a crush on Luke, right?"

" **No way. Seriously?**"

" Please don't tell everyone. And yes, i have a crush on Luke-sama."

" **Why you not tell him that you have a crush on him?**"

" Yeah, you better tell him before Tear have him as well."

" Sorry, i want to be alone for a while."

* Leaves *

" **I think we need help her.**"

" There no need to help her. She need is courage and faith for herself. Then, she will make him love her. So, we better not to interfere her."

" **Maybe your right. But i feel so sorry about Astrid having a crush on Luke herself. Poor Astrid** "

"" "" "" ""

This is my first create 1 chapter end. Bear with it, Ok? I don't know about font. Seriously, this is my first time. Oh yeah poor Astrid.


	2. Sword style

**Disclaimer: What else? You already know.**

**Next one will be about Yuri and Luke. What about them? Find out first for Skit.** Kiryll is normal, **Astrid is bold,** _Yuri is Italicized_ and Luke is underlined. Lines **that** _have_ multiple fonts **in** _them_ are spoken **by** _all_ the people **the** _font_ incorporates. 

"" "" "" ""

* _Clash_ Clash _Clash_ *

* _Pant_ Pant _Pant_ *

**" Wow, Yuri and Luke-sama are very good using sword fight. Don't you think so, Kiryll? "**

" Yeah, but it feel kinda of strange about those two. "

**" What so strange about Yuri and Luke-sama? "**

" You know, the only two of them are strange. I don't know it feel kinda a bit moving they are. "

**" Really? I don't see so strange about them. "**

" Let's talk to them first. "

* Approach **them** *

**" Yuri, Luke-sama. Kiryll want to talk about you two strange moving. "**

_" Really, Kiryll "_

" Yeah, you and Luke are the only you two have same movement. "

" Really, me and Yuri are the only one are having same movement. Like what? "

" Like swinging the sword using left-handed. "

_" Ah, you think that me and luke using left-handed by swinging the sword. That is for the sword style. "_

**" Sword style? you mean like some of them using their own style? "**

_" That right, some of them can use their right-handed sword or two-handed sword or double two-handed sword. Like me, i using my left-handed sword to swing and block even spinning arte. Luke using left-handed sword to swing too. "_

**" Wow, i never thought about that only you two can swing their sword by using left-handed. "**

" Left-handed are not that kinda easy to swing their sword even artes as well. "

" No way, even artes. How long did you two using your left-handed? "

_" Let's see, i using my left-handed ever since i already quit to become a knight. "_

**" What about you, Luke-sama? "**

" It was when Master Van teach me how to use sword so i using my left-handed instead right-handed. "

" Seriously? Van teach you how to use it. That kinda interesting. "

**" I saw one of them using unsheathed his sword when he ready to fight someone. What his name? You know the Lhant family. "**

_" You mean Asbel Lhant, right? "_

**" Yeah, that one. He is the only one who unsheathed his sword to ready the battle. What was his sword style? "**

" I believe is drawn blade artes. I never see that kind of style. "

_" It must be from his family or his mentor. "_

" There are so many style they using even thought it take months or a year. "

_" No matter what style you use will always become stronger. "_

"" "" "" ""

**Many style from character as well they use their sword. What they use will always something for reward. I not very good at finding some words for them. I don't care. It takes a while to make new idea.  
**


	3. Friend and member

**Disclaimer: Like i said. I don't own anything and OC.**

**All of the Ad Libitum member may make new companian.** Kiryll is normal, **Astrid is bold,** Yuri is underlined, _Stahn is italicized_ **and Arche is bold and underlined.**

"" "" "" ""

**" Wow, there are so many member of Ad Libitum guild. "**

" How many of them are here to joined this guild? "

" I said that many of them so far. "

_" Yuri, that was not counting, that mean you don't know how many all of them they joined Ad Libitum. " _

**" Well, with that many of them. We maybe get a chance to introduce them. "**

**" Yeah, the guild well become a family. "**

_" Who is the most recently joining Ad Libitum before we have this conversation? "_

**" Let's see, i think is Will Raynard, Eugene Gallardo, Ruca Milda, Iria Animi and Spada Belforma. "**

" Only five of them, huh? What kind of person is Will Raynard? "

**" He came from the legacy, same as Senel and the others. His hometown name was Weritas Beacon and he has his daughter name Harriet Campbell. "**

**" Why he joined Ad Libitum? Who gonna take care his daughter? " **

**" Don't worry, his hometown will take care his daughter. " **

_" Ok, what about Eugene? His look is strange. "_

**" He is gajuma race, of course. "**

" Gajuma? You mean a beastmen? "

**" That right. He serve the place at Karegia kingdom and become a high-ranking comander but then he become exiled comander. "**

_" Thats sad. "_

" I don't care who become soldier or exiled soldier and i don't want to hear it as well. "

**" That was harsh, Yuri Lowell. You have to respect him, you know. "**

" Anyway, what about Ruca? Is he alone to joined as well? " 

**" He not alone, Yuri. Iria and Spada with him. "**

_" Three of them joined, huh? Where they are from? "_

**" Sorry, i don't have information about them. "**

" Thats ok, you don't need to tell us. We can just make friends with them. "

_" Yeah, and also we can joined them when mission is assign. "_

**" Your right. "**

" You know what they said, when you are alone, joined the guild but you are not alone. The member need you to become their friends and companian until your one of them. "

**" I don't get you, Yuri. " **

" Come on, you what find out soon enough, am i right? " 

" He right, Arche. If i alone and have no friend with me then i might begone. "

" Thats right. If you can't tell anyone want to be your friend. You have to make your own courage to tell them so that they can fight alongside with you. " 

_" I never thought Yuri could say like that. "_

**" Well then, shall we go and make introduce to them? "**

" Yeah, let's go. "

"" "" "" ""

**Friends, huh? Good one. ****Don't bother or anger, that i don't know anything. I want to be cool and calm down. Thats all.**


	4. Date or fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the World and other people own OC. **

Astrid is normal, **Zelos is bold, **_Luke is italicized,_ Leon is underlined, _** Kongman is bold and italicized, **_**And Yuri is bold and underlined.** You **know **_what _next _**with **_this.

"" "" "" ""

**" **What to do next? **"**

**" Hello, my princess Astrid. "**

**" **Oh, Zelos. I didn't see you coming here. So, why are you here for? **"**

**" Would you like to date with me at Meltokio? Of course, i will do the honour of my noble instinct for you. "**

**" **Date with you? Umm, sorry, i got something to do here. **"**

**" Come on, my princess Astrid. It would be fun if you bored to do when you'll alone. So, shall we? "**

**" **Sorry, Zelos. She is coming with me. **"**

**" **Leon, what are you doing here? **"**

**" Heh, so, the noble house magnus is here, huh. What do you want? "**

**" **I came here take Astrid to the Flanoir, the snowy city. **"**

**" **Me? **"**

**" **Thats right. Would you like to come with me and have a chat? **"**

**" **Um. **"**

**" Looks more like a date to me. "**

**" **I'm sorry, did i hear it right coming from your word? In that case, this would change to me and Astrid date. If you interrupted me, i would no more mercy coming from you. **"**

**" Oh, really? Then, i will steal her myself. "**

*** Unsheathed his sword ***

**" **You make the big mistakes, Zelos. If you want to fight me and steal her. Then so be it. **"**

*** **Unsheathed his sword *

**" **Zelos, Leon. Please stop right now. You two are going to mess things up. **" **

* **Clash **Clash **Clash ***

*Panics *

*_ Enter _*

**" **_Hey, Astrid. What going on around here? _**"**

**" **Luke-sama. You see Zelos and Leon are fighting against each other. **"**

**" **_What for? _**"**

**" **I don't know. They try to take me somewhere else. **"**

**" **_Oh, just forget about them. Hey, Astrid. Want to go have a lunch somewhere else? How about at Altamira? It has a great food there. _**"**

**" **But... **"**

*** Heard **everything **Luke **said, *

**" Hey, Luke. Did i heard correctly that you gonna take Astrid to have a lunch? "**

**" **Thats right, i am not going to forgive you two steal Astrid away. Come and fight, Luke. **"**

**" **_Sorry, Leon. I don't want to fight each other. _**"**

**" **Oh? So, thats mean you a coward and doesn't want to fight. Then, go ahead and start coward. **"**

**" **Leon, don't say such things on Luke-sama. **"**

**" **_It's okay, Astrid. Don't worry, i just had to fight those two if that want you want, right, Leon? _**"**

* _Unsheathed his sword *_

**" **_In that case, i will take you two down. _**"**

*** Clash **Clash _Clash *_

* More panics *

* _**Enters **_*

**" **_**Hey, Astrid. Would you help me to completed mission for me? **_**"**

**" **Hi, Bruiser. Is it hard? **"**

**" **_**Yeah, i was about to have some party with Rutee and Philia and so i was going to ask for your help on the mission for me, would you? **_**"**

**" **Sure, i would like to go with you cause i have nothing to do right now. **"**

**" **_**Great, will then shall we go? **_**"**

* **Heard **everything_ again _**Kongman **_said _*

**" **Oi, Kongman. Try to steal Astrid away again, huh? **"**

**" **_**What? What are you talking about? **_**"**

**" **_Stop lying like that. If you want to Astrid with you, then you have to defeat us. _**"**

**" Well, i may not be strong but i can still take down three of you. "**

* **Activate overlimit ***

**" **Hmph, as if you take down all of us. **"**

* Activate overlimit *

**" **_Then, i will take down you all. _**" **

* _Activate overlimit _*

**" **_**If that the case, i will doing this for you, Astrid**_**. "**

* _**Activate overlimit **_*

**" Zelos, Leon, Luke-sama, Bruiser. Please stop it. "**

* Even more panics *

* **Activate **_all _mystic _**arte **_*

**" Shining Bind. "**

**" **Jouha Messhouen **"**

**" **_Radiant Howl _**"**

**" **_**Tres Bien Hip **_**"**

* **Knocked **_all _of _**them **_*

* become more panics *

**" Hey, Astrid. What are you-. Whoa, did everyone just got drunk or something? "**

**" **Ah, Yuri. Ask for Mint and Tear to help them. **"**

**" I'm afraid we have to get out of here before Chat saw them and you with them as well. "**

**" **Yeah, you're right. Even more grounded by Chat. **"**

**" In that case, i will treat you for lunch since i going to rescue from Chat anger, would you like to eat? "**

**" **Sure, i'm a little hungry by now. So, where should we go? **"**

**" How about Keterburg? That were be nice food over there. "**

**" **Ok, let's go there. I'm sorry, Zelos, Leon, Luke-sama and Bruiser. I'm leaving now before Chat caught me. **"**

* Both **leaves** *

"" "" "" ""

**Hope its ok for long word for it. Looks to me like 4 in 1 love instead of love triangle. Ha ha ha.**


	5. Kudo Jack

**Disclaimer: I don't own both Tales of the World and Golden Sun.**

* * *

**This skit took place where Jack left to his training log.** Issac is normal, Jenna is underlined, **Garet is bold** _and Felix is italicized_. **That** _was_ the **same** _thing_.

"" "" "" ""

" Kudo Jack. That was his name, right? What a nice name he has. "

" Yeah, I mean his name looks weird but kind of cool name. "

" What you mean weird, Issac? There's nothing weird about his name. "

" I guess so. "

" You're hopeless and I respect him. "

**" Really? I think Issac is right about weird. And what about his clothes? "**

_" Yeah, plus he is also suspicious to me. "_

" I don't care about his clothes. He looks perfect for him and there's nothing suspicious of him, Felix. "

" Speaking his clothes, what about the one that same thing around his clothes? "

**" Oh, I don't know. Maybe he's specialty."**

" It doesn't matter, okay? It must be his favorite part of it. Of course, he's... he's. "

* Blush *

" Why are you blushing, Jenna? "

" What? No, I not blushing anything, really. "

_" Don't tell me. It's from him, right? "_

**" Him? Who's him? "** Garet

" Felix, please don't tell them. I beg of you. "

" Felix, who's him? "

_" Sorry, Jenna. I won't forgive him. She blushing about Jack. "_

**" What? Is it true, Jenna? "**

" Thanks a lot, Felix. Yes, it's true. "

" Why you are blushing about Jack? "

" Because I had a crush on him. "

* Eyes **widened** *

**" Come on, don't be ridiculous. There's no way you're in love with him. "**

" It's true, Garet. I don't know why but when I look in his eyes, my heart went beaten fastest."

_" That was unexpected. I better keep my eye on him. "_

" Seriously, Felix. I already said that there's nothing suspicious on him. "

_" Fine, you can talk with him. If he's trying something doing bad things on you, I won't make mercy of him. "_

" Don't make me angry, Felix. He won't try doing bad things on me and look at himself. The way he looks of his hair and his eyes. He's so handsome. "

* More blushing red *

" Hey, **I** also **handsome** too, **you** know. "

" Sorry, boys. You can't compared that kind of handsome. He's more handsome than you two. "

_" Hmph, sorry, Jenna. I won't let him marry you that way he suspicious."_

" Oh yeah. Just you wait, Felix. Someday, i will make him marry me. "

"" "" "" ""

**That was from my new story. Of course, this is my golden sun character skit.**


	6. Kudo personality

**Disclaimer: I don't own both Tales of the World and Golden Sun. I own OC.**

**This skit took place where Jack went ahead the device found his first memory pieces**.Kanonno is normal, **Yuri is bold,** _Asbel is italicized, _Issac is underlined, **And _Garet is italicized and bold._** You already_** know this.**_

**" " " "**

" First, Jack fall. And now, he lost his all memory. Why is gonna be like this? Why? I don't believe this. "

**" Believe it or not. You can't change his way. Even though his age is change the way it is when arrive at Weyard founded by Issac and his friend. So, stop doing like this. This is not like you when you've been changed after Jack found me and join Ad Libitum. "**

" I know but I just can't. I... just... "

* Sob *

_**" What wrong with her? "**_

" Don't know. Hey, Asbel. Do you know why Kanonno is sad? "

_" Well. The thing is ever since Jack arrive and join Ad Libitum. Kanonno first met Jack. She has a crush on him. You know first love. "_

" Wh_**at?**_ "

**" It's true. I saw Jack reaction too. When he look at Kanonno, he also though of that too. I also glad that he has crush on her. "**

_**" He's not the only one too. "**_

_" Really? Who? "_

" Jenna, she is our childhood friend and Kay, Garet older sister. "

**" Well, of course, he is a popular and handsome too. And he's is a lucky guy as well. "**

_**" Does all the girl he met has a crush on him too? "**_

**" Yep. I'm the only one who his side on and protect him. If he's dead, I'm guilty at myself. When I first met him, he look so interesting on the Journey, meet new friend, new enemies, new power and even the world too. Just like Weyard, he's the first one and I'm also interest with him too. "**

" What will you, Jack and Ad Libitum gonna do after Weyard had been saved by us and Ad Libitum? "

**" Who knows. Only a miracle or coincidence will take us to a new world to meet new friend and enemy. It's up to Jack or a god will make a new path. "**

_" Ad Libitum also interest too. Protecting the people is what make feel like your job or quest. "_

" I hope we can meet again. You know, if Weyard has been saved and we've separated. "

_" Yeah, me too. But, we only met few minutes ago. "_

* **Looking at Kanonno** *

* Still depressed. *

**" Kanonno. Look, I know you're depressing about Jack. Ad Libitum will help him get his memory back and saving Weyard. You've gonna make a faith on him and help him as well, understood? "**

" Yeah, you're right. I gonna made faith on him. Thank you, Yuri. "

_**" Now that's better. We've better move before Jack yelled at us. "**_

" That's right. We also gonna help him as well to get his memory. And I be glad to you've all member help us too. "

**" The more the merrier. Let's go! "**

**" " " "  
**

**Kanonno, the one and beauty and cute made my heart pump. Well. My favorite tales character is Kanonno or three of them that I like too, Yuri, Luke and Asbel. Oh, and not just same character of my. The next second favorite tales character as well except the first favorite tales character. Ja Nee!**


End file.
